Blood Moon
}}Blood Moon is a red and black alicorn (sounds familiar?) and the boss of M.A.S. Tower that possesses the Alicorn Amulet. Fighting her is part of the Alicorn Amulet quest. Behaviour and strategy For general tips for fighting bosses, see Bosses. Blood Moon can do pretty much all that regular alicorns can, plus more. She can fly, teleport rapidly, and become invisible. In terms of attacks she can: * Summon Ghost blades that look like red scythes. They will slowly fly in a fixed direction and pass through obstacles. These can be shot down * Shoot lightning bolts * Shoot Death ray - this can kill you in a couple seconds of constant damage * Rapidly shoot deformation waves. These inflict serious blood loss * Throw boxes at you with telekinesis, potentially killing you with lethal amounts of damage. * Grab you with her telekinesis and throw you towards walls, doing lethal amounts of damage. You can stop yourself with your own levitation * Shoot red spheres that don't deal damage, but cause debuffs * In her second phase, she gains 6 Ghost blades which orbit around her, doing high damage on contact. These can be destroyed permanently if shot. * Lots of her attacks cause Bleeding, so it might be a good idea to take some charmed bandages In addition she has lots of health (and shield) so take A LOT of ammo and health potions (and remember to constantly re-summon your shield!). Remember that you can die few times during the battle - just be prepared to spend thousands of caps on healing. Her attacks are much less frequent than Ultra-sentinel's - you can try to dodge some of them. Hiding behind platforms is also a valid strategy. If you use the cover wisely, you can avoid most attacks (except Ghost blades). If you use this strategy, be sure to avoid debuff spheres, as some debuffs switch movement directions or cause to run uncontrollably (same effect as being set on fire). Make sure you can quickly hide behind some cover at all times - you'll die in a few seconds if she starts shooting death daser and you are in the open. Second phase begins when her health reaches 0. She will shine brightly and replenish her health back to full, but her shield will be gone. Ghost blades will constantly fly around her, making her easier to spot but cause high damage on contact. They can be destroyed if they are too dangerous. She also becomes much more aggressive, teleporting like crazy and using more telekinesis. If you can't keep up, use Dash. Don't get too close to her, as she'll levitate you close to her. It's especially dangerous in second phase, as Ghost blades floating orbiting her will kill you in 2-3 hits. Like with alicorns, it might be a good idea to use weapons with high damage per shot. You can cause some extra damage with offensive spells (between shots or while reloading). Zebra Assault Carbine is useful as the fire effect can mark Blood Moon even while she's invisible. Explosives are not recommended, as "Voices in your head" can cause wild firing, resulting in destruction of scenery and self harm. Having a companion during this fight can be very helpful, as Blood Moon only concentrates on you, allowing your companion to constantly deal damage. Only times when she damages your companion are accidential attacks, and Death ray (if you hide). Notable drops and loot * Alicorn Amulet (from boss), for quest Alicorn Amulet * Alicorn key (from boss), allowing to open 2 safes in the bossarena * Moonblade (from safe), a spell allowing to summon a magical sword companion Gallery BloodMoonProfile.jpg|Dialogue picture BloodMoonStanding.jpg|Blood Moon standing with shield on BloodMoonDeathLaser.jpg|Blood Moon shooting Death ray BloodMoonLightningBolt.jpg|Blood Moon shooting lightning bolt BloodMoonDeformationWave.jpg|Deformation wave in flight BloodMoonScythes.jpg|Two Ghost blades in flight BloodMoonSecondStage.jpg|Blood Moon surrounded by Ghost blades in second phase Blood moon by duskie 06.jpg|"Blood Moon" by Duskie-06 Trivia * If you summon your own magical shield during this fight, it will be red, instead of usual gold Bugs * Sometimes if you die during the second phase and try to re-enter the arena, you'll be constantly levitated towards Blood Moon, being killed in seconds by Ghost blades flying around her. Be sure to save your game before battle to avoid this Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Monsters